


Serinity

by mastyleslik



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastyleslik/pseuds/mastyleslik
Summary: Serenity (se-re-ni-ty):The quality or state of being calm, peaceful and untroubled.Melodia and Michael feel like the most invincible couple in the world. But what happens when life starts getting in the way, threatening to break them appart?Will they be to fight against adverisity? Or Will the pain be too much to bear?





	Serinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



September 12, 1987

Tokyo, Japan

Capitol TokyuHotel

 

Have you ever felt so much happiness that you can feel yourself floating on a cloud? Nothing can bother you, nothing can disturb your peace. You feel protected, you feel relaxed, you feel...serene. This is exactly how I feel right now.

The sun peaks its way through the blinds of the hotel room and suddenly I am aware of the sounds of the Pacific Ocean crashing against the shore before going its way back. Michael's bare arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, our legs intertwined with each other, my naked back pressed against his front and his bare front pressed against my back. I can feel his calming breath playing with my hair, the sound of his subtle snores reaching my ear. My eyes open slowly, trying to focus to the morning light that has now invaded the bedroom. I look at our surroundings, my cheeks heating up rapidly when my sight catches our clothes scattered around the room as a reminder of last night's...activities.

I stretched, turning my head to the side to see his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, I reached out and moved a curl from his face, careful not to wake him. He stirred a little but only to pull me closer to his body, moaning contently. I slowly unwrap his arms from around my waist to make my way out of bed, being careful not to disturb his slumber. I bend down and place a soft peck on his forehead, letting my feet slowly get used to the coldness of the floor before making my way to the bathroom.

The first leg of Michael's world tour started today, my stomach did somersaults just thinking about it. I was so incredibly proud of the success he's worked hard to get. He really is a superstar, my superstar. My eyes started watering, I'm so sappy, But I am so proud of him!

My stomach rumbled again as I walked through the huge hotel suite in a fluffy white robe. "What to eat...what to eat...?" I wonder to f as I look through the room service. Suddenly I feel two strong arms make their way around my waist and hugging tightly.

"Good morning baby." I say as I turn around to look at him, he smiles at me and presses his lips against mine. Our lips moving in synch, making the kiss deeper, more passionate. Short of air we pull away.

"Good morning indeed." He makes his way to the island, sporting a white robe also and sits down. He yawns, moving and stretching his shoulders to wake himself up a little more. "Big day, today," he said. His eyes shined with excitement but also with nervousness.

"Big day," I agreed, sitting myself down on the stool next to him. "Nervous?"

His hand started playing with mine, his eyes fixated on our linked fingers. He shrugged, "A little." I chuckled at him. He is so nervous, but I know he'll do great. "It's my first big tour, alone."

"I know, love." I brought our linked hands to my lips, leaving a tiny peck on the back of his hand. "You'll do great, I'm so proud of you." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and a smiled took over his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "I'm so glad you are here with me."

I couldn't help but smile. "You hungry? What do you want?" I said, he looks at me and shrugs.

"You"

I cut my eyes at him playfully before shaking my head. "I'm still sore after last night."

"Well duh!" Michael said bashfully while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed, getting up to order room service. Michael chuckles and winks at me making me weak in the knees. I ordered our usual breakfast which consisted of mixed fruits, scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee. Trying to stick to the diet plan we made up before the tour. Michael hates eating healthy, he would rather have candy or something fried. But we are going traveling non-stop for months, so healthy It is. I hung up the phone,

"Baby, come here." I walk over to him, he pulls me closer by my arms. His eyes meet mine, hunger flashes through them, he places his hands on my neck caressing the hair before taking my ponytail off letting my hair cascade down my back.

I wrap my arms around his neck, lean in real close. He kisses me so passionately that I thought my knees were going to give in. He pulls me even closer, his hands make their way down to my ass and he squeezes it making me moan. I love it when he kisses me like this, it's almost like it's only the two of us in the world. 

A knock startles the both of us, interrupting our make out session.

"Ignore it."

"That's our food." I mumble to his lips before getting up and answering the door. He groans, reluctantly pulling away from me. I opened the door, smiling at the woman who's brought us our food. She pushes the cart in, stopping in front of the small kitchen table.

"Arigato," Michael said with a small bow, stealing a smile from the small elderly Japanese woman. She bowed as well, and quickly hurried of, closing the hotel room behind her. Michael was already setting everything up by the time I walked back to the table.

We ate our breakfast, mostly in a comfortable silence with a little comment here and there. A knot started forming in my stomach, it always does when I'm the happiest. This feeling of dread and guilt, seems to creep up with me when we're happy together. I can't tell him, not yet at least. I know I have to, but what if he leaves me? What if he decides that I'm not worth it? I can't bear the thought of that.

"Mel," he said, his hand grabbing mine. "You okay? You're looking off into space."

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes, I'm fine," I smiled. "Just a bit tired."

He didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything else. I mentally sighed in relief. I almost got caught again, but I do have to tell him.

"What time is rehearsal?" I asked, starting to clean up a little bit the mess we've made.

"11:30," Michael sighed, "Are you coming to rehearsal?"

"I have to wait for Bubbles," I smiled. "They are bringing him today at 12."

He stands. "I'm going to get ready, Bill is coming to get me at 11."

I nodded, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his torso. "I love you." His hands stroke the back of my head, as I listen to the beating of his heart. I can't imagine my life without him.

"I love you, more."

My eyes caught a digital clock next to the couch, I gasped. "Babe, its 10:55!"

"Shit!" Michael yelled and ran to the bedroom to start getting ready. Somebody knocked on the door. When I answered the door, Bill the trusty bodyguard came into view. "Good Morning, Miss Sanchez." He said casually before making his way in. "Is the Joker ready?"

"Almost, he's just getting dressed." I chuckled. "Michael, Bill is here!" I yelled.

The door to the bedroom opened and there was my man looking fine as hell. He nodded towards Bill whilst he fixed the watch on his wrist. His black jeans hugged his legs tightly and went well with the blue stop he was wearing. Black RayBans were fixated on his face, covering those eyes that I love so much.

"I've got to go, baby." He said while giving me a quick peck "I'll see you later."

"Morning Bill." said Michael heading for the door "What's on the agenda?

"Morning Joker." Their voices trailing off as they walked out of the suite. The door closed behind them and now I'm alone.

I walk into the bedroom and start cleaning up a little bit. I suddenly look at the window, walking over and opening the curtains to let natural light in. A sudden need to explore the city fills me but being Michael Jackson's girlfriend won't make that task easy. And I would rather do it with him but, we might have to come back another time.

The feeling of dread creeped up on me again as I sat down on the bed. I have to tell him.

I have to.


End file.
